Captivité
by Wequin
Summary: Dans un endroit avalé par les ténèbres, des pensées se bousculent : "Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment peur du noir comme la plupart des gens mais les bruits inconnus me terrifient au point de vouloir m'enfuir à toutes jambes loin, ... très loin, ... trop loin ..." /Révélation des personnages par la suite/


Bonjour tout le monde! Ca fait longtemps que je parcours les ff, me plongeant dans les différents univers revus à votre sauce! Je me suis alors dis et pourquoi pas toi ! Alors voila, je me suis lancée avec cette toute première fiction *CHAMPAGNE* Enfin non, pas tout de suite! Après avoir lu vos reviews ;-)

N'hésitez pas à donner vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, j'accepte tout dans mon immense bonté !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Oda-sensei évidemment, notre maitre à tous !

* * *

CLONK !

Un bruit métallique me réveilla. Pour ne pas me trahir dans ce genre de situation, j'avais appris à feindre le sommeil et même la mort dans les cas les plus dramatiques. Avant toute chose, trois principes à respecter : tenir la position dans laquelle je me trouve, ne pas bouger le moindre muscle, garder une respiration lente et régulière, sans sursaut. Se détendre, ne pas céder à la panique. _Je m'en suis toujours sortie, quelque soit le problème._

Une fois parfaitement détendue, je peux enfin me mettre en quête d'informations sur ma situation. Couchée sur le flan gauche, j'ouvre doucement mon oeil droit et prends peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas si je n'avais pas été plongée dans le noir le plus complet ! _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ! _

CLONK !

_Merde !_ _J'ai failli crier !_ Surprise par le bruit, je ferme immédiatement mon oeil, de peur que l'ennemi – quel qu'il soit – soit devant moi. J'attends ... De longues secondes passent sans que rien ne perturbe le calme de la pièce. _Enfin, s'il s'agit d'une pièce. En tout cas, je ne me trouve pas dans un endroit à l'extérieur, c'est sur ! _En humant discrètement l'air, je sens une odeur de renfermé et de moisissure. En me concentrant, je distingue une odeur de feu comme si quelqu'un s'était tenu à coté d'un feu de bois. _Bizarre ..._

CLONK !

Je tend l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer d'où le son a bien pu venir mais mon bras gauche – coincé sous mon flanc - commence tout doucement à me démanger! _Bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! Concentre toi ma fille, ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire flancher ! _Je ne peux de toute façon pas l'atteindre alors autant essayer de gratter – _démangeaisons de merde !_ – de toucher quelque chose d'autre. La paume de ma main droite est tournée vers le sol. _Bingo ! _Je tente de comprendre ce que je touche en bougeant le plus lentement possible mes doigts : la texture est dure mais pas lisse, froide et légèrement parfumée mais impossible de trouver l'origine.

CLONK !

Le bruit vient de derrière moi ! On dirait que l'intervalle de temps est moins long ! _Respire lentement et détends toi, andouille_ _! C'est sûrement une chaîne qui pend et qui cogne contre un autre objet métallique par la force du vent ! _Oui mais ... quel vent ? Y a pas un pet de brise marine dans cet endroit confiné !

CLONK !

Je me fige encore une fois, sentant mes yeux s'humidifiés lentement. _Bordel, ne pleure pas ... s'il te plait ... s'il te plait ! _Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment peur du noir comme la plupart des gens mais les bruits inconnus me terrifient au point de vouloir m'enfuir à toutes jambes loin, ... très loin, ... trop loin ...

Dans un réflexe incontrôlable, je ferme les yeux et serre les dents de toutes mes forces. _Pour espérer me réveiller? Non ... j'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas un rêve ... et si j'avais encore l'espoir de croire que je pouvais m'échapper de ce cauchemar, le murmure quasi inaudible qui s'éleva dans la noirceur de la pièce me confirma ma pire crainte : _

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tant d'effort pour faire semblant de dormir. Je sais que tu es réveillée.

* * *

Je laisse explicitement le lecteur dans le vague en ne donnant pas les noms des personnages que je vais mettre en scène dans cette histoire.  
Oui, j'ai un petit coté sadique que j'exploite de temps en temps *huhuhu*  
Mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez proposer vos hypothèses en reviews et le gagnant aura ... heu ... ma gratitude éternelle !  
En cette veille de Nowel, c'est important et primordial :)


End file.
